Final Fantasy Cameos
Occasionally, Final Fantasy characters who are not part of the Domus Facina cast (namely heroes), make appearances in flashbacks, dreams, imagination sequences, etc. Below is a list of these characters. Final Fantasy IV Cecil Harvey Cecil is the main character of Final Fantasy IV. In Episode 0037, Cecil appeared in Zemus's imagination, where he was exasperated from having to fight Pikachu instead of the expected Zemus. . Final Fantasy V The Light Warriors The Light Warriors make up the main cast of Final Fantasy V. They appeared in a flashback in Episode 0008. From left to right, they are Lenna Charlotte Tycoon, Bartz Klauser, Krile Mayer Baldesion, and Faris Scherwiz. The Dawn Warriors The Dawn Warriors were the spiritual predeccessors to the Light Warriors in FF5. They appeared in a flashback in Episode 0008. From left to right, they are Kelger Vlondett, Dorgann Klauser, Galuf Halm Baldesion, and Xezat Surgate. Enuo Enuo was a sorcerer who was sealed in the Void 1000 years before the events of FF5. He appeared in a flashback in Episode 0008. . Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Prettz Prettz is the main protagonist of FF:LotC, though the story does not revolve around him. He uses a nodachi and several bombs to protect Linaly, and is the show's comic relief. He, as well as all the other LoTC cameos, appears in a series of flashbacks in Episode 0077. Linaly Linaly is the main heroine of FF:LotC, and was sent by her grandfather to protect the Wind Crystal, which ends up hiding inside her body, making her an enemy target. She is a direct descendant of Bartz Klauser, the main character of FF5. Valkas Valkas is in charge of the Tycoon Air Force, and is sent by Queen Leena to protect the Wind Crystal. Instead, he ends up falling in love with and joining Rouge. Rouge Queen of the Sky Pirates, Rouge travels around the world in her airship, looking for treasure to plunder. She eventually joins the fight against Ra Devil, but has to be bribed into doing so. Rouge's Cronie One of Rouge's many, many leather-clad underlings, who strangely enough, are all unattractive and barbaric in size, unlike their leader. Nonetheless, they all follow Rouge with respect. . Final Fantasy VI The Warring Triad The Warring Triad was a trio of Goddesses that Kefka stole all the power from to become the God of Magic. They appeared in a flashback in Episode 0009. . Final Fantasy VII Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough Cloud is the main character of Final Fantasy VII, and Aerith is one of his two love interests. They appeared in a flashback in Episode 0010. . Final Fantasy VIII Squall Leonhart Squall is the main character of Final Fantasy VIII. He appeared in a flashback in Episode 0011. Rinoa Heartilly Rinoa is Squall's love interest, and is the female lead of the game. She appeared in a flashback in Episode 0011. . Final Fantasy IX Zidane Tribal Zidane is the main character of Final Fantasy IX. He appeared in a flashback in Episode 0013. Mikoto Mikoto is, genetically speaking, Zidane's little sister. She appeared in a flashback in Episode 0013. . Final Fantasy X Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Kimahri The main playable cast of Final Fantasy X. They appeared in a flashback in Episode 0014. Anima Anima is Seymour's personal Aeon, created from the dead spirit of his mother. She appeared in a flashback in Episode 0014. Sin Sin is a whale-like monster that Yu Yevon constantly resurrects by possessing fayth like Jecht. It appears in a flashback in Episode 0014. Category:Characters